Radiators are typically used for cooling a vehicle engine by transferring heat from the engine to the atmosphere. The radiators are typically formed of numerous channels through which a coolant, such as a mixture of water and antifreeze, passes. The radiators are often mounted at a front of the vehicle to receive airflow due to forward movement of the vehicle. The airflow picks up the heat from the coolant as the air passes over the channels.
Grille assemblies are frequently used as a covering at the front of a vehicle to protect the radiator and engine of the vehicle while allowing air to pass therethrough for cooling. While it may be important for air to enter the engine compartment through the grille assembly, it may also be important for heated air to exit the engine compartment, for example, to improve engine cooling and air conditioning performance.